Storage modules include a memory having different areas with different bits-per-cell densities. The storage module may determine to move data stored in a lower bit-per-cell density area to a higher bit-per-cell density area. If an error event occurs, only some of the data to be moved may be correctly written to the higher bit-per-cell density area. In response to the error event, the data that was written to the higher bit-per-cell density area may be discarded and the entire process may be repeated. However, this way of moving the data when error events occur may decrease performance and in some situations, the higher bit-per-cell density area may be erroneously discarded.